1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing systems and methods, and particularly, to a testing system and method for testing a temperature characteristic of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a motor operates at temperature above what it is rated for, it could have a shorter life than expected. Therefore, it is important to perform a temperature characteristic test on motors in the manufacturing process. A conventional temperature characteristic testing system includes a driver providing the motor current to drive the motor to rotate at a rated speed. However, the current provided for the motor by the driver may raise the temperature of the motor, for example, when the current contains impulse noise or high-order harmonics. Therefore, it is hard to determine whether high operating temperatures of a motor under test are the result of a problem with the motor or the driver.